Birth of a Legend
by givemesomevamp
Summary: Before his quest to father a super race, there was just a girl. Entry for the We Don't Need No Stinkin' Coven Contest. One-shot.


**-We Don't Need No Stinkin' Coven Contest**

**-Title:** Birth of a Legend

**-Pen Name:** givemesomevamp

**-Pairing:** Joham/ Anil (new character)

**-Summary:** Before his quest to father a super race, there was just a girl. One-shot. Rated Mature.

**-Disclaimer:** I don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters.

* * *

From beneath the dense canopy of the ancient trees which shield him from the sun's rays, he watches the females of the village draw their water. The river is life here in the untamed jungle and all life revolves around it. As Earth to the sun so the villages to the water.

All through the light hours of the day, Joham watches the Bora natives carry their earthen vessels to and fro. With every dip into the water's surface, his lusty gaze focuses on their unfettered breasts swaying gently from the movement and catches a peak at their untamed bushes beneath their skirts of woven bark; offering up a prayer to whichever God resides in this wilderness that this is a chore for the young. Perhaps this night he will satisfy more than one of his hungers.

The light that pierced through the towering branches teeming with life retreats to give way for the gentle luminescence of other celestial bodies and Joham prepares for his hunt. The darkness of night offers protection to even the impervious. As he opens his senses fully, an unnatural noise catches his attention. His curiosity demands satisfaction so he remains in his hiding spot.

Joham watches as a young male and the female he stalks emerge from the trail leading from the village. "Ah, a lover's quarrel. Maybe I'll have them both and put an end to it." He thinks cynically. The curse of his inquisitive nature forbids it yet; no matter how apathetic he is to the misfortunes of these youth.

"Your father has promised! You shall be mine!" declares the male passionately before he jerks her to him stealing a kiss. The female pulls away with strength her size implies she would not possess, turns her back on him and rushes toward the river and closer to the true predator in this jungle.

When she collapses on the bank, Joham takes a moment to study her from his place across the river. The contours of her body flow like the Nile and her skin is the color of honey. Even as she scrubs the tear streaked huito paint from her face, she is all grace and fluidity. Her head that was bowed in hopelessness shoots up and she stares at him though the distance which is surely greater than her human eyes would allow her to comprehend.

Joham leaps from his perch and finds himself trapped in her gaze. Her eyes are indigo and in contrast with her dark, silken locks are captivating. She is the most magnificent creature he has ever seen and he will have her. But not tonight. No, this night he quenches but one thirst so that she may survive the satisfying of the other.

* * *

Since the waning crescent of the moon, Anil had waited and tonight as the full moon shone in her jungle, it found her still waiting. Sitting by the flowing water, waiting for him, her Boto.

From the time she was old enough to hear, her mother had told her the same tales that her mother had told her before. Anil's favorite was a fairy tale whispered at sunsets all throughout the village and she listened each time with anew interest. (Though from her mother's view, it was a powerful warning against throwing away your virtue. The only thing a girl truly owned in the deep rain forest.)

The tale begins with the great dolphin of the river admiring a lovely virgin on the bank. The Boto Cor de Rosa rises from the water as the most handsome male the woman has ever seen and he seduces her with sweet words whispered into her ear. She gives herself to him fully but when the night is gone, the encantado shifts back into the dolphin leaving her with only the shame inherent of a fatherless child.

Anil had always scoffed at the stupidity of such a woman and the cruelty of the encantado until she saw _him_. Her Boto. She had felt herself being watched as she wept over her cruel future of belonging to a cruel man. Anil had no choice and tears were not helping except to ease the slight pressure on her troubled soul. She scrubbed the color from the night's ceremony off of her face, and then looked to where she knew she would find her observer.

Her eyes told her nothing was there but her sense said different. As she continued her intent gaze, he appeared from nowhere. He was the most beautiful male she had ever seen. A thick black mane of hair braided down his back. His dark tobacco colored skin seemed to glow white beneath the moon and his eyes showed dark desires that she had never fulfilled before but, mother help her, she would try. His chest was broad and bare showcasing his rippling muscles and an unfamiliar ache rose in her just from the sight him.

And then as suddenly as Boto had appeared, he vanished. Leaving her sitting by the flowing water willing him to return for what was now his. He would never see her cry for another again. All of Anil belonged to him.

As she stared across the Napo River this night, he was there once again. Briefly she considered the idea that she had dreamed him, not for long though. He dove into the surging canal only to shoot out of the water and land in a crouch right in front of her seconds later. She crawled toward him on her hands and knees under his watchful gaze and as she approached his stooped form, he offered her his hand still dripping.

As they straightened, she pulled his hand toward her mouth, not daring to make eye contact with this mythical creature, and ever so gently, she drew each finger into her mouth suckling the water that was sweeter than any she had ever tasted. Finished with her impulse to taste him, she looked up shyly from beneath her lashes.

Joham was certain he'd never encountered anything like this human before. If she could inspire this reaction from his hand, he was impatient to see what else her hot little mouth could do. He knew from his experiments the past two weeks that he had to regulate his strength properly or she would never survive the night and it would be a shame to destroy such beauty. Taking a calming breath, as he had learned, he took in her fresh scent letting his lust for her blood tame his lust for her body. Her blood smelled of the cleanliness following the heavy rains, a hint of bergamot, and a blend of spring mimosa and the rarest of orchids; a perfect representation of the world in which she lived.

Joham runs his finger tips around her plump lips and rest his hand on her cheek. "What are you known as?" He asks the only question needed in this moment.

"Anil," she whispers gazing into his eyes with her startling violet ones.

"I am Joham. You are mine." He states leaving no time for a response as he pulls her closer and presses his lips firmly to hers. Unlike the scene he had witnessed here before, she doesn't pull away. She sinks into his embrace instantly opening herself to him. Tasting as sweet as she smelled and leaving him wanting more. He would not be denied.

Anil feels her nipples pebble as she presses her bare chest to her Joham. His frigid body is just another testament of his true nature and feels heavenly in the sweltering humidity of the rain forest. His strong hands begin their trail slowly down her arms and lower back leaving a tremor of want and the fear of what is to come. His hands slide beneath her skirt and continue their path down her legs taking her sole garment with them.

Joham meets her mouth once again in a kiss of possession that softens to offer reassurance and gratitude of the gift he is taking. He lays her back gently on the muddy river bank and hovers over her. Just taking in the beauty and innocence spread before him until he can wait no longer.

His mouth descends on her plentiful mound sucking the peak into his mouth carefully avoiding his razor sharp teeth as he pays homage to the other with his hands. She moans and writhes beneath him possessed by her pleasure and by his presence. He can feel her radiating heat seeping through his pants but it is not enough. He removes the last obstacle before she can comprehend his absence from her state of ecstasy.

As he rubs his swollen head against her throbbing clit, she stiffens in shock. He pauses and looks into her eyes seeking permission he knows will be granted. Looking into his dark eyes, her muscles relax once more and he continues his path down her dripping slit. Staring into her eyes, lying between her legs, gripping one of her hips and wrapping her other leg around his waist; he plunges quickly into her heat, covering her mouth with his to swallow her cry of pain and his growl of pleasure.

He stills to allow his iciness to sooth her ache at the intrusion. Anil swiftly wipes away her tears and shifts her hips. A pleasurable moan escapes her lips and Joham pulls out slowly, almost all the way before thrusting deeper this time. As their hips meet in a rhythm as old as time, his eyes flutter closed at the amazing sensations bombarding his enhanced senses. Every beat of her heart and every panted breath, every contraction of her tight inner walls and every scream of ecstasy add to his rapture. The pace of their passion building rapidly until the only thing left for her to do is lock her ankles around his hips and hold on.

She savors the feel of him on top of her. His hands are everywhere and yet she aches for more. His pace is blindingly fast and she wishes they could live in this moment forever. Her back arches slowly in comparison with his blurring movements as a tightening in her stomach reaches breaking point. With one rough twitch of his fingers, she explodes around his hardness dragging him along with her over that brink of satisfaction.

Knowing the sun will make itself known too soon and the forest will awake, Joham stands; bringing a limp and exhausted Anil with him. He begins to carry her toward the river and as he expected, she comes to life quickly. The Indians in this part knew too well that if you went into the river at night, you did not come out. Sensing her panic, he paused looking into her deep indigo eyes which took the struggle right out of her. He knew other predators would sense him and steer clear of the area and she knew that she did not care as long as he was with her.

She stayed lost in his gaze and safe in his arms as they swam in the river to wash away most of the evidence of their night together. He could see the bruises blooming on her honeyed skin and he relished in the fact that she wore his marks. His hands were the only ones to touch her body.

They made their way to the bank and dressed just as the jungle began to lighten. He kissed her lips one more time and just like the legends of old, he left. He left taking her heart with him and leaving something of himself behind unbeknownst to either of the lovers.

* * *

Anil was beaten with a cane by her father severely when she arrived home after dawn. He took one look at the shadowing across her chest and the large hand prints down her arms and back and knew she was no longer untouched; therefore, less valuable. This did not break her spirit though. A night like she had spent was worth a thousand such lashings and she would happily take a thousand more if she could have another with Joham.

Every night, she kept her faithful vigilance on the banks of the river waiting for her encantado to claim her. Even after her sickness set in and her strength began to wane, she made her way down to the water and allowed her memories to lull her into her troubled sleep.

The half moon shines down upon a crying girl once more tonight. She weeps not for her mistake because she would never change her foolish decision. No, she weeps bitter tears not for her life but for the life of the little one she is now certain is growing inside her. The villagers will stone her for the abomination they will say she carries and as fast as the child is growing, there will be no hiding it. Once more, she feels someone's predatory gaze upon her. Turning slowly around her hope falls seeing it is only her intended.

His hand fists in her hair and pulls her up to his level."I will have you." He grips her slender biceps tightly and she cries out from the shock of his intent and the harshness of his actions as he begins to drag her up the trail back toward the village. But where all her pleading had failed, one harsh growl stops him in his tracks.

Joham had not intended to be away from her for so long but when one is an immortal time seems inconsistent. Some days seem much longer than possible and some fly by before you notice them. And other moments freeze. Like when you see a male seizing what is yours. Time stopped and his warning vibrated in his chest.

The male paused and in the blink of a human eye, he was in Joham's steel grasp. The male hanging a foot from the ground by his throat released his hold on Anil to try to find purchase against the fingers blocking his air supply.

Responsible for too much uproar in the village and shame to her parents, Anil pleads for the man's life. He is strong hunter of worth to her people and this is a result of her foolishness. Joham reluctantly loosens his grip and speaks to them both, low and deadly," Anil is mine. None shall touch her."

He releases the human male as a gift to his teary-eyed female and the man backs away quickly and warily. Joham breathes easy as he listens to him pound his way back to the village. He turns and captures the girl in a kiss of want and need. His instincts demand that he claim her as he notices the blood rushing to her bruised arm, he growls viscously," No marks will ever show upon your skin that are not from my hand."

She willingly melts into his embrace calming his raging demon. He backs her against a teak tree and his eager hands begin their journey down her body toward the heaven beneath her skirt only to be stopped by the slight but solid bulge now residing between her hips. He jerks back quickly and stares into her startled eyes for answers.

"I have been with no other." She promises fervently and her pleading look holds nothing but honesty. Surely no other child would mature at such a pace. He places his hand upon his child and closes his eyes, listening to the thrum of the little one's heart. Shocking a vampire is no easy task, but shocked he is. Shocked and excited at the possibilities.

Joham had never desired to be in a coven. Why would he willingly subject himself to another? Why would he want the responsibilities of leading those too weak to care for themselves? But to father a whole new race, now that interested him.

Cradling the human that carried his young, he leapt nimbly over the river and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

From beneath the dense canopy of the ancient trees which shield him from the sun's rays, he watches the females of the village come down the path to draw water from the river. Today though there is a moment of stillness before their screams echo through the jungle for there on the bank of the river that is life here is the horrifically, mutilated dead. Anil whose magnificence in life pales in comparison to the macabre form of her body in death lays gaunt with her abdomen ripped open and her eyes closed in her eternal slumber.

Whispers spread like wildfire traveling on the breeze from village to village. A new cautionary tale for the beautiful young told at sunset now throughout the rain forest; the legend of the Libishomen.

* * *

**AN:** I'm new at this so tell me; what'd you think? Review please!


End file.
